Waiting for you
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: ONE SHOT- After a fight between Marie and Francis, he goes to war to reclaim Cali back for France. Meanwhile Marie is left worried for her Husband's life and praying for his safe return. Five months later Francis returns safe and well to Marie who has a rather big secret to tell. Rated T to be safe.


**_AN: First 800 or so words come straight from season 1 episodes 18 and are not my own. Everything else is my own spin on how things would have turned out had Francis been right about getting Marie pregnant before he left for war. Lola isn't pregnant nor has Francis and her ever been together._**

* * *

 ** _Francis' POV_**

"I never meant for you to go to war for me" Mary whispers against my chest and I can't help but tighten my hold on her.

"When are you going to realize that I love you? And I'd do anything for you." I smile running my fingers through her hair as she raises her head to look at me.

"And darling let me grateful for what you've done without making promises you can't keep. What you did was extraordinary." She whispers happily, her finger running down my cheek as I smile back up at her. I let my fingertips trace a pattern up her arms as my smile grows wider.

"I think maybe when I return, you won't be the only one waiting for me." I whisper slyly as she gasps in shock but the smile on her face only makes me smile wider.

"You're suddenly very sure of yourself." She laughs as I gently brush her hair back with my hand before cupping the back of her neck.

"I am." I nod in agreement, gently pulling her down towards me as I seek out her mouth.

"But just to be safe…" I grin before I gently pull her to me; our lips fusing together as I gently roll her over.

* * *

 ** _Hours later_**

"So you are taking my mother's last hope, leaving her to the mercy of thousands of protestant rebels demanding her head and my crown." Mary bit out tensely. I sighed as I turned to look at her, her back facing me as she stared out the window in anger.

"Mary please understand." I plead.

"I do understand. You are doing what you think is best for your country." She says upset as she finally turns to face me.

"Not only my country." I argue.

"If France is beaten at Calli, your country will suffer too. France can hardly defend Scotland-" I start to explain before she cut me off angrily.

"Defend Scotland? When have you ever defended Scotland? Except with brave words." She demands angrily.

"That is not fair." I spoke tightly, trying to keep a check on my temper.

"And now you want fair?" She cries quietly but her words hold more bite than her tone.

"We are rulers, not school children. Blood will be spilled because of the choice you have made. My _mother's_ blood." She cries angrily as I notice the tears falling down her cheeks.

"You don't know that. But the blood of thousands would be spilled-"

"Yes French blood I know." She snaps.

"I do not only think of France." I finally give in and yell in frustration rendering her to silence for a small moment.

"No you do not. But you do put her first, as any king would." She speaks sadly.

"Then can you forgive me?" I ask hopefully as I walk towards her. I watch sadly as she turns her face away.

"It is myself I cannot forgive. I have made an awful mistake. Our marriage was an awful mistake." She sobs as my face falls.

"Please don't say that."

"There was a thousand moments where I could have done something. Made secret treaties, sold favours. Even snuck away to Scotland to be with those people that need me. But do you know why I didn't? Because I love you. Because I am your wife." She broke off sadly and I couldn't help but smile in relief.

"Mary listen to me, when we take Calli the first thing I will do is travel to Scotland with your uncle's army. We can still save your mother."

"Like when you promised to take me to Scotland with my brother. Like when you promised soldiers the time before that and the time before that." She snaps in anger, storming away from me.

"You make it sound like every promise I make to you is an empty one." I ask hurt.

"What other promise can you make? You are the future King."

"It's not that simple." I argue.

"Maybe it should be. For both of us." She says cryptically making me frown in worry.

"What does that mean?" I ask worried.

I watch as her tears fall, her mouth opening and closing trying to find the answer to my question.

"Nothing… I don't know." She sighs as she wipes her cheeks, her response makes me sigh in relief.

"I'm only going to ask two things of you." She says as she walks back towards me. I wait apprehensively to hear what she has to say.

"The first is that you stop making me promises that you know in your heart you can't keep." She forces out while I steel myself, fighting every instinct to argue with her.

"And the other?" I ask fearfully as I watch her, silently crying as she walks closer to me still.

"Come back to me." She pleads her hands grasping my jacket as she looks up at me. Her tear stained face is still breathtakingly beautiful as I sigh, half in relief and half in sadness for my wife.  
"Live through this battle and don't let England cost me you." She cries as I say nothing, bringing her closer to me as I press my lips to her head.

* * *

 ** _five weeks later_**

 ** _Marie's POV_**

I woke with a small groan, my stomach queasy as I struggle to a sitting position. I swallow thickly as I toss back my covers and quickly slip out of bed, barely making it to my chamber pot in time before I empty my stomach.

"Marie rise and- Marie! Heavens dear are you ill?" Catherine questions as she kneels beside me.

"I…I don't know. I woke feeling ill." I speak quietly, my stomach settled for now.

A wet cloth is pressed to my head and I close my eyes in relief.

"My dear you are with child." She claps happily and I frown as I take in her words.

"I…" I trail off not knowing what to say.

"I'm so happy. I'm hoping for a son, you have plenty of time for daughters later." She waves away as she rises, calling to the servants to attend to me.

"Wait Catherine, this is not to get out. Promise me. No one is to know, not yet. It's too early and it has not been confirmed. I may just be sick." I plead, shakily standing with aid of the bed.

"Mmhmm." She smiles secretly before heading out the door.

* * *

 ** _Two months later (3 1/2 months pregnant)_**

"How are you feeling?" Greer asks me carefully as I lie in bed, feeling very ill.

"I've felt better."

"Catherine has sent you up food." She smiles as a servant brings in a tray of food.

"Oh Greer I can't." I say as I shake my head, my stomach rolling at just the mere thought.

"You must try. You need your strength and the future King needs food." She smiles happily and I can't help but grin along with her. Catherine's prediction was correct. I was with child and I was anxious for Francis to return so I could share the good news with him.

"I know, and I will, but not right now. I just need some rest." I say lightly as I reach out to pat her hand.

"Of course. Are you thinking of Francis?"

"Yes. I've been so worried about him and anxious for his return."

"I know you did part on bad terms but I am sure Francis is fine, in fact I bet he is worrying about you."

"He joked the day before he left about me getting me pregnant. Said there would be two of us waiting for him when he returns. I guess he was right." I laugh quietly before lapsing into silence.

I feel my eyes tear up and I cover my mouth as I bite back a sob. My emotions are all over the place and I have found I am particularly teary as of late, especially when I think of Francis.

"Oh Marie, he will come back. He will survive and he will come back for you. Both of you." Greer hushes me, folding me in her arms as she rocks me. I let her, needing the comfort her presence brought.

"I was so angry at him, and he with me." I wept.

"I know. Though you parted on bad terms Francis loves you and he will fight to come back to you." She speaks softly as she continues to rock us.

"And if he doesn't?" I ask fearfully.

"You are carrying his Heir. France will keep you safe." She speaks softly and I nod, trying hard to believe her words.

"Now, smile. Francis would not want to see his Queen so upset. It isn't good for the baby. Let me draw you a bath so you can relax."

"Thank you Greer." I pat her hand as she leaves me alone on the bed to fetch maids for bath water.

It takes them nearly half an hour to draw the bath and by then I am calm enough to stand as Greer helps with pin my hair and undress me. I hold her hand as I step into the bath, sinking in slowly as to not slip.

"You are starting to show." Greer smiles happily as she takes a seat on the window ledge.

"Yes. I will be as big as a house before I know it."

"You will not be as big as a house."

"Catherine says Scottish women are prone to excessive weight gain." I say in haughty voice that makes Greer laugh.

"You will be no less beautiful my Queen." She giggles along with me before I lean back and close my eyes.

"I hope our son looks like Francis." I say suddenly as the thought pops into my head.

"I have no doubt he will."

* * *

 ** _(Five months pregnant)_**

"Marie for goodness sake you need to sit and rest. You heard Nostradamus, no heavy lifting." Kenna scolds me as I try and pick up the picnic basket laden with food.

"I am perfectly capable of lifting a basket, besides its not even that heavy." I argue as I try and reach for the basket back.

"Marie you are five months pregnant, you are not carrying anything." Lola laughs as she grabs my hand and guides me out of the kitchen and back down the passage way we have just come from.

"I feel like so useless, I'm not allowed to do anything." I cry as I lay my head on Lola's shoulder and pout.

"You are doing more than enough by growing the future King of France and Scotland." Kenna laughs.

"I feel like I've been pregnant for years." I joke as I rub my aching back.

"Five months is a long time, but just think only four more to go."

"I do pray Francis is home by then. I don't think I can do this without him." I say honestly.

"Well if Katherine has her way Francis won't be anywhere near you when you give birth." Greer says making me frown.

"I'd like to see her try to keep him away. He'll destroy the castle just to be by your side."

"I hope so. Not that I'm not grateful for the three of you being there of course, but I do want Francis as well." I say as we turn the corner and head back into my chambers.

It's the middle of Winter and too cold for me to be outside but I wanted a picnic so this has been my compromise. A large blanket has been laid out on the floor and the fire is going, warming the whole room nicely.

"Have you heard anything?" I whisper to Lola as Greer and Kenna go about unloading the food in front of us.

"Cali is ours again, they did it Marie." Lola smiles as she squeezes my hand in hers.

"So they could be home soon?" I ask hopeful.

"Within a week, maybe even two depending on the snow fall."

"I pray Francis is safe, that all of them are safe."

"So do we. Now worry not and sit down. Nostradamus told you to not be on your feet for long periods of time."

"Katherine was right I'm huge. And to think I have still four more months to go." I laugh as I look down at my very rounded stomach.

"You are not huge. You are the exact size you should be. The child is healthy as are you and that's all that matters." Greer spoke as she passed me a goblet of juice.

* * *

 ** _A week and a half later_**

"Are they here yet?" I ask as I pull on my fur coat, wrapping it around me tightly to protect me from the cold.

"Not yet, but they are close. We should hurry down, are you all set?" Kenna asked me and I nodded eagerly. It had been so long since I had laid eyes on Francis and I was desperate to see him for myself and make sure he was okay and unharmed.

"Marie you look beautiful, you are glowing." Katherine greeted as she stepped into my chambers.

"Thank you Katherine."

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile.

"More than ready." I breathed out as I took my place at her side, my ladies following behind us as we weaved our way through the hallways of the castle to the main gates. I nodded to Katherine as she left my side, leaving to join Henry on the podium just as the trumpets sounded their arrival.

"Here they come." Lola whispers from behind me and I strain to see over the many heads, hoping to catch a glimpse of Francis.

"Can you see him?" I ask Greer.

"Not yet."

"Wait, there. Marie he's over there." Lola points out and I immediately turn my eyes in the direction she is pointing to. And there he is. His hair in longer, a red gash along his cheek but he is otherwise unharmed from what I can tell. A weight I didn't know I was carrying lifts off me as I sigh in relief. He's home.

I wait impatiently, eager for Francis and Henry to finish their big speech about Cali's reclaim so that I can throw myself into my husband's arms. It's then that I notice him looking around, looking for me. Not wanting to waste another moment I push through the crowd and make my way towards him.

"Francis." I call.

"Marie." He breathes out as our eyes meet and I can't keep the smile off my face as he darts towards me. Forgoing protocol I throw my arms around his neck and cling to him, loving the feel of his arms coming to wrap around me tightly.

"I came back for you." He whispers and I sob, because I'm a hormonal pregnant woman but also because my love is back and he's safe which is everything I've been praying for.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you. Your mother?" he asks as he holds me at arm's length for a moment.

"Safe. She got out with help from my Uncle."

"Thank god, Marie I'm…" He starts but I cut him off.  
"Shhh I forgive you." I whisper as I press myself further into him, which isn't far as my bump gets in the way. I smile as Francis pulls away slightly and looks down in wonder and confusion. My heavy winter coat hides it from sight but our fronts are pressed together so I know he's felt it.

"I have something to tell you." I start with a smile. His eyes flick from my stomach to mine and back again as his smile grows.

"Are you… are we…?"

"We're with child. I found out just after you left." I say teary eyed as his hands stray between the opening of my coat and press against my growing bump.

"I hoped and prayed for this." He whispers before he leans down and kisses me hard. His hands stroke my stomach and I grip his arms harder as I kiss him back.

"We need to get you inside and out of this weather." He says suddenly as he pulls back and I nod, letting him lead me into the castle.

* * *

 ** _King and Queen's chambers_**

"I love you Marie." He whispers as he pulls me inside our chambers closing the door behind us, before backing me into it as he slides my coat off leaving me in my black dress. I smile as his hands immediately attach themselves back to my bump, rubbing my sides as he presses our foreheads together.

"I love you Francis." I whisper back.

"You look so beautiful. I've missed you so much, and to see you like this makes me so happy."

"Don't leave me again." I beg and he shakes his head.

"Never. Nothing can tear me away from you and our child now."

"I missed you, I was so worried." i start to tear up but he hushes me, stroking my cheek in an effort to calm me down.

"I'm fine, thanks to Leif. He saved my life."

"Leif?"

"I'll tell you later right now I just want to hold you and kiss you and make love to you for the rest of the night and well into the morning. Wait, we won't hurt the child will we?" He pulled back worry marring his face.

"No, just slow and gentle."

"Are you sure because we don't have-"

"Francis I've waited months to see you again, make love to me." I begged as I pushed up to kiss him.

"With pleasure- woah… did he just…?" Francis asked in wonder as we both stared down at the spot where Francis' hand lay resting.

"Yes, he kicked. It's been a week of two since he started moving but only I could feel him. It felt like tiny butterflies but he just kicked. He was waiting for you." Francis smiled happily at my words.

"Yeah, I think he was."

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this short little fic.**_


End file.
